The invention disclosed relates to electrically illuminated tubes. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for the electrical attachment and mechanical support for neon tubes with J-shaped ends.
Illuminated tubes have long been used for decorative or artistic display purposes and for illuminated signs. Illuminated tubes are formed of glass and filled with inert gasses such as argon, krypton, and most commonly, neon. Inside each end of a neon tube is an electrode which is connected to a lead wire or wires which pass through the sealed end of the glass tube. A power supply is applied to the electrodes at the opposing ends of the tubes causing the illuminating effect in the tube between the electrodes. The power supply for neon tubes ranges from 4,000-15,000 volts. The high voltage presents a shock hazard to personnel, especially individuals involved in the maintenance or replacement of neon tubes, and also presents a potential for fire with the resultant property damage, personal injury, or death.
Neon tubes have recently become popular in highlighting the outlines of structures including buildings. For this purpose neon tubes are typically arranged in a sequential, end-to-end, series configuration. For building perimeters, often six-foot sections of neon tubes will be used with their ends curved back in a "J" shaped manner. The J-shape configuration places the non-illuminating electrode portion of the tube behind the main body of the tube and adjacent to the building. This allows the tubes to be mounted in close proximity to each other minimizing gaps in the illumination. In this configuration neon tube supports are used to secure the tubes to the buildings and the lead wires from the adjacent tubes are typically twisted together for the electrical connection. This type of connection is not satisfactory for a number of reasons. The connection provides no mechanical support for the tube. Often the electrical integrity of the connection is lacking, especially after the replacement of a tube. The twisted together connection also may have exposed bare wire or conductor escalating the hazards associated with 4,000-15,000 volts discussed above. This type of connection also will typically require an electrician to make and break the connection, necessitating significant additional expense and inconvenience whenever a tube is replaced.
In many applications end caps are attached to the end of neon tubes allowing the electrical connection to be made to the metal end cap as opposed to the lead wire. Much of the prior art shows coiled wire springs which contact the end cap in axial direction necessitating supplemental support of the tube. None of the prior art found shows connecting assemblies designed for neon tubes with J-shaped ends. Nor does any of the prior art found provide mechanical support in two distinct locations on the tubes and in two distinct perpendicular planes. None of the prior art found provides a sealed weather resistant housing.
There is a need for a connecting assembly that provides readily accessible and convenient means for making mechanical and electrical connection to the J-shaped ends of neon tubes. The connecting assembly should be adaptable for standard fittings for the power supply line to enter the connector assembly and should be weather resistant. The assembly should provide a simple means for replacing neon tubes and it should minimize the gap between adjacent collinear tubes while concealing the nonilluminating portion of the tubes.